


Code Lyoko: Erotic Digital Fantasy

by FrostTheBloodedge



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Aelita is an Artificial Human AU, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Different Season 2 AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Franz Hopper Doesn't Exist AU, Futanari, Goddesses, Harems, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Many Original Female Characters - Freeform, Nudity, Sex Worshipping Religion, Taelia is also an Artificial Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostTheBloodedge/pseuds/FrostTheBloodedge
Summary: Life on the campus of Kadic Academy becomes heavily erotic for a few select students when Aelita discovers where and how she was created. Little does she know that her discovery leads to the Lyoko Warriors becoming closer to each other while having a fateful encounter with an organization that uses sex to worship deities of light and darkness.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Code Lyoko: Erotic Digital Fantasy

**The camera showed a pitch-black void.**

" **Initializing brightness to fifty percent!" a feminine robotic voice said as a lowly dimmed light appeared out of nowhere.**

**The light revealed a stage with a single person standing on it. The person in question was a young man with light skin, long silver tied into a ponytail behind his back, a scar across the bridge of his nose, his right eye was red, a black eyepatch covering his left eye, and there was a grin on his face. The man wore a very fancy black suit and a pair of white gloves.**

**With a grin still on his face, the man closed his right eye and bowed to the camera.**

" **Greetings ladies and gentlemen." The man began with a voice that was friendly and welcoming while dark and mysterious at the same time.**

" **I am Frost. Frost the Bloodedge." The man opened his right eye and straightened his posture. He placed his right arm across his chest and his hand over his heart.**

" **I am the Destroyer of Worlds, Lord of the Dragons, King of the Moon, and Emperor of Perversion." Frost began to giggle madly, "As you can see…I am proudly INSANE!" Frost's red eye began to glow with intense power as he tilted his head to the left.**

**Frost snapped his fingers and the screen cracked before falling apart into a million pieces.**

**Frost was now standing on the top of a snowy mountain. He was wearing a black kimono with white snowflake patterns and a pair of black sandals. In his left hand was a sheathed black katana that had a glowing dark purple aura.**

**Smirking, Frost took a few steps towards the camera.**

" **I am also what you would call an author." Frost began as he moved his right arm around in a manner to a professor trying to explain something.**

" **An author is a person who creates stories, or in this case stories about established worlds and characters. I other words…fanfiction.", Frost said as he turned away from the camera and walked to a nearby rock.**

**Frost sat down on the rock, "This story is about a very popular French animated series where five close friends fight an evil artificial intelligence. I of course am talking about none other than CODE LYOKO!"**

" **This isn't going to be a complete retelling my fellow perverts. I decided to make some edits to some of the characters' backgrounds and what not like Aelita being an artificial human here in this story and Franz Hopper not existing." Frost explained.**

" **I am willing to change my mind on William Dunbar and add him into the story if there is enough demand though!", Frost said as he put a finger in the air with a grin on his face.**

" **Now, I have been heavily inspired by Atomsk the Pirate King and Twilight Master Emerald, two very perverted, awesome, and badass writers in my opinion." Frost closed his eye and leaned back a little on the rock.**

" **Today, December 18, is also Twilight Master Emerald's birthday and I decided to release this story as a little birthday present." Frost's facial expression changed to that of a kind smile.**

" **So please support Atomsk the Pirate King and Twilight Master Emerald if you enjoy perverted smut as I do." Frost sat up from the rock and walked back to the camera.**

" **I would like to add that the characters in this story that are involved in sexual acts are all at least eighteen years old, meaning that Kadic Academy is a college. There will also be a few characters of my own creation in here but hey…it's fanfiction baby. This story is rated M for reasons including graphic language, graphic sex, graphic nudity, sci-fi, fantasy, and everything else that is nice and good in this world."**

" **Without further ado, we will begin the story. See you later!" Frost snapped his fingers again and the scene went black again.**

**All that could be seen were his glowing red-eye and his grin.**

Chapter I: Sisters

~~~Kadic Academy, Afternoon, History Class~~~

Standing at the front of the classroom was Kadic Academy's history professor, Gilles Fumet. The black-haired, green jacket wearing professor pushed his glasses up against his nose as he looked at his class.

"For the next part of our lesson about Ancient Egyptian history, we will be going over an obscure fun legend where a group of people being led by minor members of the Egyptian royal family used magic to flee from the invading Romans.", the history professor said while half of his class looked either asleep or incredibly bored at the moment, "it's been said that these people fled to a world that can only be accessed with magic. Rumors have it that throughout history, these people have appeared in various nations at various time periods in order to keep track of what goes on in the world that they are originally from. Some say that the Neo-Kemetians, as the people are known by in legend, still keep watch over our world to this day."

Suddenly the sound of the bell ring could be heard which resulted in the students getting out of their seats and walking to the front door to get to the next class, lunch, study, or sleep for the day.

"*Yawn*, what a load of bull crap.", a student with light skin, neck length unkempt black hair, grey eyes, a black t-shirt over a red long-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, a belt, and brown combat boots said as he got his school bag and walked to the door with his classmates. This student is William Dunbar, a young man who started at Kadic Academy a few weeks ago after getting kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere.

"What? You don't like magic?", William stopped in his tracks when looked around to see the girl he had a massive crush on at the moment, Yumi Ishiyama.

Yumi was a young tall Japanese young woman with fair skin, neck length straight black hair, black eyes, D-cup breasts, and a fit but slender and thin physique. She was wearing a long-sleeved black sweater that exposed a little bit of her midriff, black jeans, and black combat boots. It was obvious she worked out considerably because it looked like she was beginning to form abs on her abdomen.

William blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling a little, "Sorry Yumi, I'm just not one for kiddy fairy tales."

"Hmmm, shame, they can be rather fun you know." Yumi playfully patted William on the back as she walked out of the classroom's door in front of him. William's blush became even brighter as he drooled while looking at Yumi's ass as she walked away out of sight from him.

William wiped away the drool from his mouth with his right sleeve before walking out of the classroom himself, "One of these days Yumi, I'm going to get your love."

~~~Kadic Academy, Courtyard~~~

"I GOT ANOTHER ZERO IN MATH AGAIN.", a young man with light skin, gold eyes, blond hair sticking in the air with a purple streak in the front, a long-sleeved v neck purple shirt, a magenta shirt underneath, dark and light purple jeans, and gold shoes. This is Odd Della Robbia, a smartassed student with poor grades who also happens to be fighting a powerful malevolent AI called XANA on a virtual world called Lyoko.

"I told you to study buddy.", a young man with light skin, scruffy-looking dark brown hair, brown eyes, a vest with a shirt over the top, and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. This is Ulrich Stern, an introverted individual who rarely expresses his feelings. Like Odd, he was also a Lyoko Warrior.

"Well, what did you expect from a guy who spends most of his time playing with that dumb dog Kiwi.", a young man with light skin, ear length blond hair, blue eyes, large round glasses, a blue sweater, brown jeans, and grey shoes said to Ulrich while adjusting his glasses. This is Jeremie Belpois, a young genius who isn't really good with physical activity. Like Odd and Ulrich, he was a Lyoko Warrior, but he doesn't regularly go to Lyoko itself.

Currently Odd was sitting on a bench looking very annoyed at his test results while Ulrich stood against a tree slowly shaking his head at his best friend's "bravery" of not studying. Jeremie on the other hand was sitting on the bench paying close attention to his laptop which was currently in his lap.

Odd smiled when someone put their hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?", the owner is a young woman with dark brown skin, neck length straight dark brown hair with red streaks on each side, black eyes, D-cup breasts, and an hourglass figure. She wore a dark gray short-sleeved shirt with red claw marks on the front that bore a midriff, black bell-bottoms, a red plaid skirt over them, dark gray shoes, a black choker, and black wristbands. This is Samantha Knight, although she prefers to go by Sam, and she's Odd's girlfriend.

Sam had actually transferred to Kadic Academy a few weeks ago and it didn't take too long until she found out about her boyfriend and his friend's quest in trying to defeat XANA. She still hasn't been to Lyoko yet though.

"Xana.", Odd playfully answered his taller girlfriend.

"You guessed it.", Sam removed her hands before bending over and kissing Odd on his left cheek. Odd's girlfriend then removed her lips and turned around to look at Odd's test results, "What did you get a zero for? Trying to evenly split zero cookies among zero friends?"

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd all busted out laughing at Sam's joke.

"Hey…where's the princess?", Sam looked around trying to find a girl who was currently trying to hang out with them.

~~~Kadic Academy, Courtyard Vending Machines~~~

The next scene went to a coffee machine. A young woman with light skin, shoulder-length unkempt natural pink hair, green eyes, B-cup breasts, and a slender figure. The pink-haired girl wore a dark pink jumper dress that she wore over a light pink hooded long-sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings. This is Aelita Stones.

It has been about five weeks since her friends enrolled her in Kadic after finding a way for her to be out of the virtual world. Although Aelita was more than happy to become a student at the school in which her five friends attend, there remained the fact that she didn't know much about her origin.

There were only two known facts about Aelita.

The first fact was her first name, her last name Stones was just a name thought up from her friends to avoid suspicion from Kadic's faculty and the rest of the students. The people who didn't know the truth about where her friends found her were told that she was the Canadian cousin of Odd.

The second fact was that she has natural pink hair.

Aelita's past was one of the biggest mysteries that the Lyoko warriors were trying to solve. They didn't know her last name, her date of birth, or next of kin. They weren't sure if the pink-haired girl was even human or not considering that she was thought of as an AI like XANA when the supercomputer was first activated.

Sure, she eats, drinks, sleeps, and uses the bathroom and what not like a regular human being but the fact that she was discovered on a virtual world on a computer in some random abandoned factory in the middle of Paris isn't exactly normal.

Jeremie forged her medical records like the rest of her information that was used for Aelita's application for Kadic. Not even in the five weeks that Aelita has been a student has she seen a nurse or a doctor out of fear that they'd discover that she wasn't "normal".

So, the whole time Aelita has been trying to do everything with the help of the other Lyoko Warriors to blend in at Kadic Academy while trying to discover a way to shut down XANA for good and finding out more about her past.

Aelita sighed as she slowly put inside a one euro coin inside the coffee machine. The young girl was clearly deep in thought at the moment about defeating XANA while trying to figure out her purpose in life.

A styrofoam cup popped out of the machine before the familiar dark hot liquid began to be poured into it. A smile crept on Aelita's face as the familiar scent of coffee filled her nose as she watched the cup fill up to the top.

Aelita jumped a little when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. The pink-haired turned around and saw her Japanese goth friend smiling at her while waving at her, "Earth to Aelita."

Aelita smiled back as she picked her cup of coffee up and removed it from the machine, "How was history class Yumi?"

"We're going over Ancient Egyptian history right now.", Yumi replied as she reached into her pocket and got a one euro coin out.

"Oh, I've always had an interest in mummies, pyramids, and the artifacts that were discovered throughout the years.", Aelita said as she took a sip out of her cup.

"Yeah, but we were just going over some old legends really.", Yumi picked her styrofoam cup out of the machine and walked up to her pink-haired friend, "There's this one legend about a group of Ancient Egyptians using magic to go into another world to flee from invading Romans."

"Reminds me a little bit of Lyoko." Aelita couldn't help but associate the act of going into another world like going into Lyoko.

"Well, Lyoko is science while the legend we were talking about involved magic.", Yumi replied back as she and Aelita began to walk away from the vending machines to go join up with Jeremie, Odd, Sam, and Ulrich.

Aelita stopped in her tracks for a couple of seconds, "Isn't Lyoko itself magical in a way?"

Yumi stopped and looked at Aelita, "I suppose, but what we're talking about in history probably involved a lot of chants, rituals, spells, and whatnots.", Yumi waved her free hand around a little bit.

"Well the Return to the Past command in the computer lab is voice-activated, doesn't that count as a chant?", Aelita asked as she finished her coffee before throwing the cup into a nearby garbage can.

"Hmmmmm, you know, I've never thought about it like that," Yumi said before throwing her empty coffee cup into the same garbage can that Aelita threw hers in.

When Yumi put her attention back to Aelita, she noticed that her pink-haired friend was deep in thought, "What's the matter?"

"Huh?", Aelita got out of her train of thought and looked at Yumi, "I'm just wondering if there's a possibility that I might actually have a family."

With a look of concern, Yumi walked over to her friend and put her arms around her, "Is this about a few weeks ago when we went to the park together with everyone else?" the Japanese goth girl asked referring to when she and the others took Aelita to visit a park that was just a short walk away from Kadic Academy.

Yumi still remembered Aelita being so impressed with not only how much greener the plants were in the park compared to Lyoko's forest sector but also with how much more color the park had compared to Lyoko.

What really impressed Aelita so much while they were in the park was watching a young woman pushing a stroller that had a baby inside. Having not seen a baby before, Aelita became obsessed with how babies were made for several days afterward.

Sam and Yumi would say that Aelita was still obsessed because they saw the pinkette reading a rather G-rated book about human reproduction just yesterday. The reason why the book was considered G-rated was because the book didn't really contain much in the way of was sexual reproduction works, meaning there wasn't anything in the book about sex being required in order to make a baby, all that the book said was that a woman gets pregnant and nine months later, a baby appears.

Yumi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that even though a lot of the students at Kadic Academy are almost adults, the faculty still insists on having them read books that don't contain gore, violence, language, or anything else that would make the most conservative person faint at the mere thought of it.

"How are we supposed to be considered a family if we don't have a child together?", Aelita asked out loud, knowing what her Japanese friend was referring to.

"Aelita, even though you appear to be around our age, you're just a few weeks old.", Yumi replied as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "Come to think of it, can you even have a child?" the Japanese girl asked, referring to the sci-fi cliché that artificially created people tend to be sterile.

"I don't see why not. Nurse Yolanda told me about periods a couple of weeks ago, plus I actually had one just last week.", Yumi couldn't help but sweatdrop as Aelita said that with pride in her voice.

"Okay…but you don't really have to have a child in order to have a family or blood relatives in that matter.", Yumi placed a hand on Aelita's shoulder as she looked at the pinkette with a smile on her face, "Are we not your family?"

Aelita couldn't help but look at the ground with a glum face. Yumi sighed as she wrapped her arms around Aelita. Aelita found herself starring into Yumi's shirt covered breasts, they were really soft.

"There, there. I suppose it's only natural for someone like you to be obsessed with something this." Yumi patted Aelita on the back a couple of times, "You should really be concentrating on other matters of life at the moment like your education and trying to defeat Xana."

"I guess you're right.", Aelita raised her head to look at the taller girl in the face.

Yumi smiled at Aelita while Aelita smiled back.

Yumi then released Aelita from her hug, "Come on, let's see what the others are doing."

"EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT!", Aelita and Yumi's attention was then brought to Amelia "Milly" Solovieff and Tamiya Diop, the Kadic News crew.

At the moment Milly was waving around a newspaper while Tamiya was right behind her, struggling to hold an entire stack of newspapers.

"Oh Buddha…who broke up with who this time?" Yumi said with annoyance in her voice as she watched Milly hand a newspaper to a random passing by student. The student only looked at the front page of the newspaper for a few seconds before crumbling up the news article and throwing it into a nearby garbage can.

Taking offense, Milly yelled, "DON'T COME CRYING TO US ONCE THE ORDER OF THE DARK DRAGON TAKES OVER!"

"Milly, Tamiya, what kind of garbage did you two write about this time?", Yumi asked as she and Aelita walked over to the two and only members of the Kadic News crew.

Milly quickly grabbed a newspaper out of Tamiya's hands and shoved it into Yumi's, "It's our special edition on the Order of the Dark Dragon!" the young journalist said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Order of the Dark Dragon?", Aelita asked as she looked over Yumi's right shoulder to look at the newspaper.

"There a mysterious religious group in Japan said to have originated in Ancient Egypt," Tamiya answered as she struggled to continue to hold the remaining newspapers in her arms.

"The Order of the Dark Dragon is said to have influence in not only the Japanese government and various companies in the nation, but also worldwide too. Some say the Illuminati was inspired by them." Milly explained as Aelita gently took Yumi's newspaper out of her hands and began to read it.

"You two are publishing conspiracy theories now?", Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow while Aelita continued to read the newspaper in earnest.

Aelita's eyes widened when she saw a symbol on the page that she was currently reading. The symbol was a circle that contained an atomic molecule surrounded by dragons. In the middle of the atomic molecule was an upside-down cross. The young pink-haired woman felt a sharp pain in her head as she gripped the newspaper in one hand and placed her other hand on her forehead. Her eyes squinted as she let out a small grunt in pain.

"Hey Aelita, are you okay?" Yumi asked her friend as she began to walk her friend away from the two news reporters.

Milly and Tamiya both looked on with curiosity on their faces.

Just a few feet away from the two was a girl with medium height, medium brown skin, freckles, olive-green eyes, black eye shadow, C cup breasts, and an hourglass figure. Under her left eye was a birthmark shaped like an ankh. Although she was wearing a light blue hijab, a few strands of dark violet hair could be seen. She also wore a pink dress over blue jeans and a pair of dark brown sandals.

To the hijab girl's right was a girl with beautiful fair-skin, waist-length black hair tied into two high ponytails that were held together by skull adorned red hairbands with bangs swept to the left side while there are two neck-length hair strands hanging down on either side of her face, grayish-blue eyes, C cup breasts, and a slender figure. She wore a black sweater, a short red-and-green checkered skirt, and thin golden hoops serving as her earrings. She also had a black purse that a large skull on it.

The mysterious girl with the hijab was holding a smartphone and she was taking pictures of Aelita and Yumi as they walked away.

The two girls looked at the pictures on the hijab girl's smartphone with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"My, oh my, what a lucky day we're having." The hijab girl grinned as she watched Aelita and Yumi walk out of sight in a crowd of students.

~~~Kadic Academy, Courtyard~~~

The next scene showed Aelita sitting between Jeremie and Odd, rubbing her temples while Jeremie looked at the Kadic News newspaper.

"I wouldn't think that Milly and Tamiya would want to write about conspiracy theories.", Jeremie said as he folded up the newspaper and placed it down the bench before adjusting his glasses.

"Must be a slow day for those two kids.", Sam said as she picked up the newspaper and began to read the article about the mysterious religious organization, "I thought the Japanese mainly practiced Buddhism and Shintoism with only a handful identifying themselves as Christians?" the skateboarding girl asked Yumi.

"Yes, you are correct, but throughout the twentieth century, various new religions were established in my home country. For the most part, these religions were influenced by Buddhism, Hinduism, and Shintoism with a few even being influenced by Christianity. But I've never heard of the Order of the Dark Dragon nor of a movement that "supposedly" has ties to Ancient Egypt.", Yumi answered Sam's question while leaning against a nearby tree right next to Ulrich. Needless to say, Ulrich was blushing a little bit.

"Oh!", Odd clapped his hands together, "Maybe these guys secretly control the entire world!"

A grin appeared on Sam's face as she snapped her fingers towards her boyfriend, "What do you want to bet they have insane ritual orgies like in Bible Black and Eyes Wide Shut?"

With a cross popping vein on her forehead, Yumi walked over to Odd and slapped him before walking over to Sam and karate chopping the top of her head, leaving a comically large bump. Sam dropped the newspaper and fell to her knees as her soul began to leave out of her mouth in a comical manner.

"Come on Yumi! We were just joking!", Odd complained as he rubbed the large red handprint that was on the left side of his face.

As Odd and Yumi argued while Sam quietly talked about seeing her grandmother waving at her at the end of a bright tunnel, Ulrich walked over to Aelita and Jeremie.

Jeremie was using his right hand to rub Aelita's back while Aelita continued to rub her temples.

"You alright princess?", the German martial artist asked, getting the pink-haired girl's attention.

"It's just…a symbol I saw in the newspaper was exactly like the one in a dream I keep having.", Aelita answered, causing Jeremie and Ulrich to both raise an eyebrow.

"The one where you're in a blue laboratory, floating in a tank full of liquid that's breathable with a girl that looks just like you, and there are scientists performing experiments all around you two that then ends when the room turns red?", Jeremie asks, knowing about Aelita's reoccurring dream.

What Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich don't know and what Sam and Yumi do know is that Aelita is actually naked in the dream along with her two lookalikes. The reason why the boys don't know that fact is because Yumi was the first person Aelita talked two about the dream and she suggested leaving the nudity part out if she wanted to talk to the guys about her dream.

"Yes, that dream," Aelita answered as she pressed her fingers harder on her temples. Aelita then squinted her eyes as Jeremie looked on with a look of concern on his face.

"You should get some rest Aelita, I'll walk you to your room.", Jeremie helped Aelita get up from the bench and two began walking to the dorm rooms.

As Aelita and Jeremie walked away, Odd and Yumi continued to argue, and Sam began to deliriously talk about the purpose of life, Ulrich noticed a girl walk into the library.

The girl had fair skin, neck length unkempt dark red hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple jacket that had dark red sleeves over a white collared shirt, a deep pink miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and a pair of brown shoes. She also had a blood-red purse on her left shoulder.

Ulrich recognized the girl as Taelia Romanov, a student who transferred to Kadic Academy a few months before Aelita was finally virtualized from Lyoko for the first time.

Taelia, who was an orphan from Moscow as Sissi said, was briefly in the same class as Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich before switching to a different class a week later. From what Ulrich remembered, apparently, Jeremie thought Taelia was an amnesic Aelita who somehow got virtualized from Lyoko. After a chase involving Xana possessing Yumi's family's samurai armor, Jeremie showed Taelia who in turn thought the genius was insane. While Ulrich and Odd were on Lyoko trying to rescue Aelita, Taelia entered the lab with a bunch of cops and Principal Delmas. It was only thanks to a Return to the Past that Jeremie avoided getting thrown into a mental institution.

From what Ulrich could gather about the girl who remarkably looks just like Aelita, Taelia loves books more than people in general, and the only people she really regularly talks to are the school's faculty and her adoptive parents. She never talks to classmates unless she has to for a grade.

" _Sometimes I wonder if her looking like Aelita really is a coincidence considering the crazy shit we see every week.",_ Ulrich thought to himself as he looked away from the library.

"Hey Odd, didn't you want to show us your latest short film today?", Ulrich asked, causing Odd and Yumi to stop arguing and form Sam to finally snap out of her stupor.

"Thought you'd never ask buddy.", Odd said with a giant grin on his face.

~~~Eight Hours Later, Kadic Academy, Nighttime~~~

The next scene showed everything quiet on the campus of the boarding school in Paris as most of the faculty and students were fast asleep. Well, keyword being most.

The light of a computer screen was all that was illuminating Aelita'. The only sounds that were in the room were the sounds of the air conditioning and the computer's fan running.

Currently, she was wearing her nightclothes, which was an oversized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front with a pair of light pink socks.

At the moment, Aelita was sitting in a chair and looking at the contents of the computer screen. She was resting her head on her right arm that she placed on the table that had the computer monitor. Strands of her neck length unkempt pink hair were blowing just ever slightly because of the AC. Her attention was on a group of paragraphs that contained information that was discovered about the supercomputer, the virtual world of Lyoko, XANA, and more importantly, herself.

Aelita's headache from earlier today was now gone as she concentrated her efforts on trying to find information about her origins. She even made an effort to try and find some info about the Order of the Dark Dragon.

Sadly, the pink-haired girl found nothing about the strange religious group in Japan while simultaneously finding nothing she didn't already know about Lyoko.

The pink-haired girl yawned as she used her left hand to control the computer's mouse and scroll down the document that she was reading. It was rather late at night at the moment and the fact that she woke up so early in the morning because of an important test wasn't doing her any favors.

Her eyes were barely even open as the text on the computer screen began to look blurry to her. The words on the bright computer screen then disappeared as sleep began to overtake the pink-haired girl.

~~~Aelita's Dream~~~

Aelita's dark green eyes slowly opened as she took in her surroundings.

She was in a laboratory with men and women wearing lab coats doing various things in her view. Some of the scientists were looking at various equipment in the room, some were looking over documents while chatting with each other, and others were sitting at desks typing on computers that looked much more advanced than the one Aelita had just fallen asleep in front of.

As for Aelita herself, she was floating inside of a tank full of a blue liquid. She was completely naked, not a single stitch of clothing was protecting her bare breasts and vagina from the view of the scientists. There also wasn't any sort of device inside of the tank allowing for her to breathe, but for some reason, she didn't feel like she was drowning. Even though she wasn't wearing any eye protection, her eyes didn't have the burning sensation whenever somebody had their eyes open underwater.

The two facts that Aelita was naked in a room full of other people while also not drowning in a tank full of a strange blue liquid were not distressing her at all.

Aelita was feeling very comfortable right now. Her bare body was completely encased by the strange blue liquid which felt rather nice.

Closing her eyes for a brief couple of seconds and smiling, Aelita began to stretch while her pink hair moved around in the liquid and her breasts jiggled a little.

As Aelita stretched her arms away from her, she felt a hand that wasn't hers connect with her left hand.

Aelita opened her eyes again and looked to her left a look of puzzlement. On her left side, Aelita saw a girl who was naked like her and looked just like her. The girl on the left had hair that was darker than hers.

The other girl swam in front of Aelita, blocking her view from the lab. The girl smiled at Aelita. Aelita made sure to smile right back at her as the two of them gently pressed their foreheads together.

Aelita and the other girl then looked above and saw that the top of the tank was opening. The tranquil blue of the strange liquid became a bloody red.

~~~End of Aelita's Dream~~~

Aelita's eyes shot wide open as she got her head off of her right arm. Her right arm was feeling numb because of her head being on it for so long.

"Why do I keep having that dream?", Aelita used her left hand to rub her tired eyes as she got out of her seat.

Aelita noticed that her room was darker than it was before she went to sleep due to the computer monitor falling asleep.

All that Aelita could hear at the moment was her breathing and the AC as she concentrated more on her recurring dream. The feeling she had with the blue liquid covering her every time she had that dream felt so familiar to her, even though her earliest memories were of her in Lyoko and meeting Jeremie for the first time.

Aelita first started having the dream several nights in a row after a XANA attack. Long story short, Aelita had to run around in the factory for a few minutes to get away from a creature that the evil AI created. In a deeper part of the factory, Aelita came across a blue steel door that was blocked off by a metallic shelf. She didn't have time to open the door as the monster wasn't too far behind.

There was something about that blue door that was causing Aelita to constantly have that dream where she was naked in a laboratory with two other girls that looked just like her.

Aelita knew what she was going to do next. First, she walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, and took out a flashlight. Second, she walked over to her pink knee boots which were right next to the door. Using her free hand, Aelita grabbed her boots and walked over to her bed.

Aelita sat down on the bed and placed the flashlight to her right as she sat the boots on the floor. She grabbed her right boot first and began to put it on before putting the left one on. Aelita picked up the flashlight again and walked to the door.

The pink-haired girl slowly opened the door before peeking her head out of her room. First, she checked the left side of the hallway before looking to her right.

Satisfied, Aelita slowly walked out of her room and silently closed the door behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to quietly walk down the hallway towards the door that leads to the staircase.

Aelita then stopped when she got to Jeremie's room. Looking at the door with a look of determination on her face, Aelita walked away from Jeremie's closed door.

As much as she wanted to tell Jeremie and the others, this was something that Aelita felt she needed to do on her own.

There was no way that her recurring dream and the mysterious laboratory that Odd told her about were just a coincidence. Considering that the laboratory was in the same building as the supercomputer, they must be connected.

Aelita opened the door leading to the staircase and opened it. She made sure to slowly and quietly close the door behind her before looking down at the stairs in front of her.

"I need to find what's behind that blue door." the pink-haired girl then began her walk down the stairs.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

All was quiet inside Kadic's library and there wasn't a single light on. The building, which was normally housed with students seeking knowledge, teachers wanting to help students after classes, and boardgame clubs were almost vacant.

The reason why the library was only almost vacant instead of entirely vacant was because of one student who was in the west part of the building.

Sitting alone and in the dark at one of the tables was Taelia Romanov.

Other than the fact that she had red hair and dark blue eyes, Taelia looked and sounded like Aelita. However, she and Aelita had very different personalities. Taelia was an abrasive young woman who acted rude and mouthy towards anybody who she didn't know too well. The reason for her behavior was because she was an adopted girl with amnesia.

Her earliest memory was of her waking up at the front steps of an orphanage in Moscow wearing only a hospital gown, which was a little more than a year ago.

She then spent several months in hell dealing with others who were incredibly cruel to her. Her luck didn't finally change until a nice and wealthy couple adopted her and moved her to Paris with them. Due to her experiences at the orphanage, she treats everybody around her with hostility and suspicion whenever anybody who isn't a teacher or one of her adopted parents tries to interact with her.

The knowledge that she doesn't know anything about her life before waking up at that orphanage doesn't help either. Since then she also had a strange recurring dream about her in a laboratory with scientists studying her and a girl that looked just like her.

The redhead was currently fast asleep at the table with an open book in front of her. Her head was resting on her arms which were on the table.

~~~Taelia's dream~~~

Taelia's dark blue eyes slowly opened as she tried to move around a little bit.

She felt weightless as she was currently floating in what felt like water to her. The strange thing was that she didn't feel like she was drowning, and her eyes weren't burning either because she could see just fine in the strange liquid.

Taelia inspected her body and saw that she was completely naked.

The redhead looked out in front of her and saw that she was in a laboratory. The lab looked like the ones that Taelia saw in high budget science fiction movies. There were various equipment and machinery around the room that looked several decades ahead of what she usually worked with on her assignments at the academy.

Taelia wasn't alone either. Scientists of various backgrounds and genders were either conversing with each other, comparing notes, working on computers that looked as though they weren't available to the public, and doing various experiments with some of the equipment scattered throughout the lab.

For some reason, Taelia felt a little bothered by the fact that the scientists weren't really paying attention to her.

Taelia's attention was then brought away from the scientists as an arm and a hand entered her vision.

Taelia looked to her right and found herself smiling for some reason. To her right was a girl that was not only completely naked like her, buts she looked just like her, but only her hair appeared to be a little lighter than hers color-wise.

The other girl was smiling with her eyes closed as she stretched out her arms and legs. The girl looked absolutely serene like she was completely content with the world at the moment.

Taelia reached out her right hand and connected it with the other girl's left hand.

The girl looked at Taelia and then to her right with confusion on her face before smiling.

Taelia swam to the other girl The two girls gave each other a kind smile before getting closer to each other and pressing their foreheads together affectionately.

Taelia and the other girl then looked above and saw that the top of the tank was opening. The tranquil blue of the strange liquid became a bloody red.

~~~End of Taelia's Dream~~~

Taelia's eyes were wide open now as she stared at the pages of the open book that was on the table.

The red-haired girl slowly got out of her chair and began to rub her tired eyes. Taelia blinked a few times before looking back at the book she was using as a makeshift pillow along with her arms.

Taelia couldn't help but mutter something in Russian as she looked where she left off and grabbed her prized bookmark before placing it inside the book. The red-haired girl then closed the book before looking at the front.

The book that she was reading was an international erotic novel called "Lillum's Lewd Prison". The novel was about a beautiful princess and her incubus lover ruling a post-apocalyptic nation known as the Bondage Kingdom. The Bondage Kingdom was a nation dedicated to punishing those who treated their fellow sentient beings lesser than them, and these punishments were always very sexual in nature.

This book, which was written by a couple of American authors, was translated into Russian, and the fact that she was the only person in the academy who spoke that language always gave Taelia a bit of a thrill that she was reading a pornographic novel and there was nothing anybody could do to stop her. There were a few times that she'd read the book surrounded by dozens of students her age and her classmates and teachers wouldn't be too wise about what she was holding.

With a grin, Taelia brought the book to her face and kissed the cover. The redhead then placed the book into her schoolbag before cleaning up where she sat and leaving the library for the day.

The next scene showed Taelia closing the library door behind her and walking outside onto the campus of Kadic Academy. The redhead slowly breathed in and breathed out with her eyes closed before beginning her walk back to her dorm.

Taelia couldn't wait until she got back to her dorm. Unlike most other students on campus, Taelia didn't have a dormmate, which allowed her to enjoy her idea of a nice relaxing night. Now her idea of a peaceful night was having her room locked, stripping naked, reading one of her favorite erotic novels, and masturbating while doing so with either her hands or the dildo she keeps hidden in her bedroom.

Taelia licked her lips as she felt goosebumps all over her body as she anxious to find out the beautiful and kindhearted succubus princess Ruby does to her human sweetheart or what Lillum, the main character, does to the succubus vampire hybrid. She desperately tried not to get herself too aroused as she continued walking in the chilly night to her destination.

The Russian orphan girl then stopped in her tracks and she looked at the school cafeteria. A frown appeared on the girl's face as she remembered what happened earlier today.

~~~Taelia's Flashback, Kadic Cafeteria, Earlier Today~~~

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU FUCKING BITCH?", Sissi's face was seething with rage as her goons Herb and Nicholas were doing everything they could to stop her from punching the Russian exchange student.

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas was a young woman with long black straight hair that came down to the middle of her back, light skin, black eyes, dark eye shadow, C-cup breasts, and a very slender physique. She was wearing a yellow hairband, a pink and red shirt with a yellow heart on it with a dark pink border that exposed her midriff, a red skirt that hung to her hips over a pair of dark red jeans, and orange-red fashion shoes.

"I don't need to repeat myself to a harpy like you.", Taelia replied without even taking her eyes off of the pages of the book she was reading. She was currently sitting at a table by the window in the cafeteria.

Sissi screamed as Herb and Nicholas tried even harder to keep their boss from getting herself expelled.

Herb Pichon was a young man with pale skin, short black combed hair, acne, and a rather scrawny physique. He wore a green sweater over a buttoned-up white dress shirt, khaki dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes.

Nicholas Poliakoff was a young man with fair skin, shoulder-length messy blonde hair, and an average physique. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a large number eight on it, red short shorts, grey tennis shoes, and white long socks.

"Okay, that's enough!", Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, and Taelia looked at where the voice came from.

Walking over to the four of them was Yumi who had an annoyed look on her face.

Yumi starred at Sissi who starred right back at her. The rich girl then calmed down and lightly pushed Herb and Nicholas away from her.

"Whatever.", Sissi haughtily walked away with Nicholas following close behind.

"Thank you.", Herb adjusted his glasses before catching up with his friends while Yumi watched.

The sound of a book being slammed shut brought Yumi's attention away from the troublesome trio and on towards Taelia.

Taelia was looking at Yumi with an expression that was between annoyance and anger.

"Uh…your welcome.", Yumi said looking slightly uncomfortable with the expression she was getting from the redhead.

Taelia got out of her seat and walked up to Yumi. "I don't need help from anybody, especially from freaks like you." Taelia then walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Taelia hated it when that Japanese goth girl got involved in what she felt had nothing to do with her. She already didn't care for just about everybody on the campus but the fact that that girl was friends with a blonde boy with glasses who creepily stared at her when she first arrived at the academy made her like Yumi even less.

Taelia switched classes a week after arriving so that she wouldn't deal with the creepy blonde boy anymore.

The entire time she's been here, she has been doing everything possible to avoid contact with her fellow students out of fear that they all have ulterior motives. Nobody was ever going to take advantage of her again like back in that Russian orphanage.

The only solace that Taelia had besides her adoptive parents were books and studying. She loved reading books whenever she could because they offered her an escape from the world she hated so much. The reason she loved studying so much was that she took so much satisfaction with getting the highest grades in her class. There were even some rumors amongst the teachers that her grades were higher than those of Herb Pichon and Jeremie Belpois.

As Taelia got closer to the dormitory, she saw the door to the flight of stairs open and a girl quickly ran out and into the forest. Taelia could tell it was a girl because she was wearing all pink. Even her hair was pink.

Taelia starred at the forest where the girl ran with a look of anger on her face. Taelia hated rule breakers. This girl was breaking the rules by running off-campus and it was obvious that the pink-haired girl did not have permission to do this in her opinion.

Now the right thing to do would be to report this to the academy's faculty first thing in the morning. But, Taelia liked busting rule-breakers red-handed.

So, Taelia decided to run after the pink-haired girl.

~~~With Aelita~~~

The moment Aelita thought she was clear from view from the campus, she turned the flashlight on. Even though the pinkette didn't exactly have nocturnal vision, she recognized the trees exactly, so she knew where she was going.

It was barely within a minute of running into the forest that Aelita found what she was looking for. It was the metallic manhole cover that concealed the path that led straight to the factory.

Putting the flashlight right next to her, Aelita lifted the manhole cover. This took a minute because it was quite heavy for the young woman.

Aelita pushed the manhole cover over to the side and picked her flashlight back up. She aimed the light at where the cover just was and saw the familiar sight of the staircase that led straight into the sewer.

Putting the flashlight in her mouth, Aelita began to climb down the cold metallic ladder. She made sure to put the cover back over the entrance when she got a few steps down the ladder.

~~~With Taelia~~~

About a few meters away from the manhole cover, Taelia walked out from behind the tree. The redhead looked down at the metallic circle.

Taelia got down to her knees and lifted the manhole cover with her bare hands. The entire time she was squinting her eyes and even grunted a couple of times because of how heavy it was.

The redhead was huffing and panting as she looked down at the hole leading to the sewers. Reaching into her purse, she got out her smartphone and activated the flashlight app.

"Down the rabbit hole.", Taelia muttered to herself facetiously as she began to climb down the metallic ladder.

When Taelia got down to the bottom she was surprised how the sewer was both clean and lacked any kind of odor. She shined a light onto the sewer's water and saw that she could see the grey bricks at the bottom.

"Another reason for why I don't miss Moscow.", Taelia said to herself not feeling homesick at all.

Taelia then turned around and found three skateboards and a folded up scooter all leaning against the wall just a few feet from the ladder.

Taelia walked to one of the skateboards and picked one of them up. Taelia shined her light on it with a look of curiosity in her eyes. The skateboard was purple, and it had a rather ugly dog design on it.

Taelia placed the skateboard down the floor and put her left foot on it. The girl then used her right foot to gain movement.

Instead of moving fast in the sewer like she was expecting, Taelia fell off and landed on her back while the skateboard flew up into the air. As the redhead tried to get up, the purple skateboard crashed landed onto the top of Taelia's head causing the girl to lie back down on her back again as she used a hand to rub the now sore area of her head.

~~~With Aelita~~~

Aelita was stood in front of the factory with her hair blowing in the wind and the light of her flashlight shining upon the always opened entrance. She had to admit that the factory did look rather spookier at night, almost like one of the horror movies that Yumi showed her.

Aelita closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was not time to back out now considering she was already standing in front of the factory. She needed to find the laboratory and uncover the truth behind her recurring dream.

Aelita began to slowly walk to the factory. She needed to know if her dream was a dream or perhaps a memory. As much as she wanted to think of the dream as just a dream and nothing more, everything in it felt so familiar and real to her.

It barely took a few seconds before Aelita was standing at the entrance of the factory and looking at the ropes that she and her friends would use to get down to the floor.

Aelita shined the light on the familiar faded green factory lift that led down to the supercomputer. She wasn't here for Lyoko tonight.

Aelita looked to her right and away from the factory lift and began to walk in that direction. All she could hear were her footsteps on the concrete floor as she shined her light on random spots throughout the factory.

She saw the lime green steel beams that were keeping up the factory's ceiling, the burgundy red paint on the walls, and the black and yellow caution tape that surrounded sections that once contained dangerous industrial equipment.

To this day, Aelita and her friends still had no idea what this factory made. This was assuming if the building wasn't built to look abandoned in the first place to hide a supercomputer and three devices that allowed people to be transported to a virtual world.

Aelita's footsteps came to a halt when she came across the factory's staircase. She put her right hand on the railing and used her left hand to hold the flashlight.

She knew that the secrets that were held behind the blue steel door were only a couple of floors down. She felt a combination of dread and excitement for what she might find down there.

As if on their own, Aelita's feet began to slowly go down the flight of stairs. Aelita kept her light aimed towards her feet so she'd see where she was going the whole time.

It didn't take long before Aelita was standing at the bottom of the stairs on a landing. She looked and aimed her light to the left and saw that another flight of stairs led further down into the depths of the factory.

Five more flights of stairs later, Aelita was on the floor she once saw the steel blue floor. She walked away from the staircase and began her search for relocating the door.

~~~With Taelia~~~

Taelia was standing at the entrance of the factory and looking at the ropes used to get down to the concrete floor of the factory.

The redhead grabbed one of the ropes and looked down at the floor.

"What is this place used for? Satanic rituals?", Taelia said to herself as she put her other hand around the rope while wrapping her legs around it. She made sure to use her sleeves to prevent friction burn as she slid down the rope.

Landing gracefully, Taelia walked away from the rope and used the flashlight of her smartphone to illuminate the factory in her general vicinity.

It didn't take before Taelia noticed the factory lift just a few meters away from her.

"I would call the police on anybody who would try to get me in there.", Taelia dryly quipped as she walked past the factory lift.

"Right. If I was a pink-haired troublemaker, where would I be?", Taelia asked the million euro question as she looked around the building for any sign of life.

She didn't see anything that would remotely hint that there was another person in the building inside with her. The only light that was in the factory was the one from her smartphone.

Taelia then got a little lead when she shined the light on the floor. She saw a trail of shoe prints on the otherwise dirty and dusty floor. The size of the shoe prints was around hers, so they had to be from the pink-haired girl that she was looking for.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when I find you.", Taelia began to follow the trail of shoe prints while keeping her light shining on them.

~~~With Aelita~~~

Aelita gulped when she stood in front of the door she was looking for. She found it at the end of the hallway and just like when she first found it, it was blocked by a simple shelf.

Moving it wasn't a problem considering that the shelf was rather light. It did make a little bit of a noise though.

In front of Aelita stood a blue steel door that had a faded grey symbol on the front. The pink-haired girl could still make out what the symbol was though, it was a circle that contained an atomic molecule surrounded by dragons. In the middle of the atomic molecule was an upside-down cross.

Aelita slowly reached for the door handle and turned it. To her surprise, the door wasn't locked as it swung open.

On the other side of the door was pitch black darkness. With her flashlight in hand, Aelita walked inside and shut the door behind her.

Turning on her flashlight was the first thing Aelita did after closing what was probably her only exit.

She was in a hallway, and at the end of the hallway was another door. Like the door she had just opened and closed, it looked like it was made out of steel, it was blue, and it had the same grey symbol only this time it wasn't faded. The symbol's cross was red, and the dragons were black with yellow eyes.

Aelita walked to the door at the end of the small hallway and gently placed her hand on the doorknob. Just like the previous door, it was unlocked. She turned the doorknob to the left, pulled the metallic door towards her, and entered inside.

Once again Aelita was in darkness with her flashlight being her only source of illumination. She aimed her light around and found that she was in a rather large room.

This room contained odd advanced equipment on the walls, desks after desks with dated computers facing the front of the room, and there were tables with papers and folders on them.

Aelita looked to her right and found four switches that were all set to off just a few steps away from her. She walked to the switches and flipped all four of them to on.

The lights then came on and revealed more details of the room that Aelita just discovered. For starters, the lights were blue, and they were on both the ceiling and the walls. The sterile dark grey floor was so clean that it was reflecting everything that was on the ceiling. The blue lights were so intense that they were making Aelita's hair and clothes look like they were different shades of blue instead of pink.

The sounds of generators and air conditioners turning on assaulted Aelita's ears.

All of the computers activated, and the login screens appeared with the symbols on the doors Aelita saw on the screens.

Aelita walked over to one of the tables and picked up a folder.

It said "PROJECT CARTHAGE" in big red letters on the front.

Aelita opened up the folder and flipped through some of the documents before stopping on a random page.

"April 13th, 2013"

"After extensive trial and error, we have successfully created three lifeforms thanks to our collaboration with Sumitomo Technologies. The two lifeforms are already maturing at a controlled rate inside of our invention."

"We decided to make both lifeforms female after special research showed us that creating male lifeforms at this time would result in unstable molecular structures."

Aelita saw a drawing of two embryos inside a tank. She then flipped through several more pages and stopped on another random page.

"June 25th, 2013"

"The subjects are now physically seven years old even though they are just chronologically just a few weeks old. After spending days debating, we have chosen names for each of the subjects."

"We are naming the subject with red hair Taelia and the subject with pink hair Aelita."

Aelita felt her heart drop when she read that last part. She then went to the last entry within the folder.

"October 31st, 2015"

"We are slowing down the growth rate inside the tanks to just one second a day because of special plans for the two subjects."

"For Aelita, we are going to be using her to see if we can transport living beings into a virtual world that a different team developed upstairs. The team called the virtual world Lyoko, which is a prototype for simulations for virtual reality."

"One of the team members decided that Aelita needed to have some clothes before she gets sent to Lyoko even though the scanners are in the same building as the lab. They already set up an avatar for the subject, an elf princess."

"For Taelia, we—"

Aelita found that a good portion of the last page was ripped.

Suddenly portions of the floor out in the front of the room opened up. Aelita's eyes widened as she saw what came out of the floor. Slowly rising out of the hole was a large metallic research tank. The tank was so large that it could easily fit a few people inside and the current contents of the tank were a bright blue liquid.

Aelita dropped her flashlight and the folder that she was reading. The folder landed back on the table while the flashlight broke the moment it hit the floor. With shaking legs, she slowly walked towards the tank. She could feel her heart rate skyrocketing.

When Aelita was standing in front of the tank, she placed her right hand on the glass wall of the front.

She felt warmth radiating from the inside.

Aelita closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the tank for a brief second. She then removed her hand and forehead before taking a couple of steps back away from the tank.

"I'm an artificial human.", Aelita said to herself as she looked at her reflection that was on the glass wall of the tank.

She wasn't born, she was created. Aelita and the others had long suspected that this was the case about Aelita's past but there was a little bit of speculation from Odd that maybe she did have relatives. Technically there was another girl who looked like her that was created along with her but other than that she had no real relatives.

Aelita spent a little more time looking at her reflection before looking at the bright blue liquid inside of the tank.

The blue of the liquid looked so tranquil, almost like it was beckoning her to get inside of the tank. Aelita then looked at the oversized t-shirt and the knee-high boots in her reflection.

Aelita inspected the tank and saw that the side of it had a ladder while the top of it had a door on it.

While starring at her reflection again, Aelita slipped her left boot off before slipping her right boot off. She tossed her footwear to a corner of the room before moving on to her socks. Aelita instantly felt goosebumps when her bare feet touched the cold sterile floor.

She then sat the pair of socks on a nearby table before placing her hands at the helm of her t-shirt. She quickly lifted the t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the table. Aelita was now only clad in her matching white bra and panties. She reached behind her back and unhooked the bra before letting it fall to the floor.

Aelita's B-cup breasts were now bare in the cold laboratory. Her nipples hardened instantly as the cold air assaulted them. With shaking hands, Aelita slid the last piece of clothing she had down her creamy legs.

She was now naked from head to toe, just as the day as she was created. Drops of arousal were hitting the otherwise clean floor as Aelita inspected her nude body.

Her body was what many people would call perfect. She had a slender and hourglass figure thanks to all exercising she did in the gym. Aelita didn't have a single blemish, birthmark, or freckle on her skin. Her hips weren't too wide, and she had a wonderful tuft of pink hair on her crotch.

Aelita picked up her bra and panties and placed them on the table with her socks and t-shirt. Even though the pink-haired girl wore cute outfits, she didn't care for clothes. She preferred being naked and the only reason she didn't just strip in the middle of the public was that her fellow Lyoko warriors told her not to do so.

Aelita turned her attention away from the table and back towards the tank. She noticed that there was a control panel on it. Upon inspecting it, Aelita saw that it said, "rate of accelerated aging". She saw that the panel was currently set to zero years, zero months, zero weeks, zero days, zero hours, zero minutes, and zero seconds per day.

Satisfied with the knowledge she won't turn into an old lady if she got inside, Aelita began to walk up the tank's ladder.

It wasn't even a full second before she was on top of the tank and staring at its entrance. Aelita frowned a little when she saw that it was just a simple electronic door that had a button that said "open" on it.

Rolling her eyes, Aelita pressed the button. The hatch instantly came up allowing Aelita to have another up-close view of the liquid she was about to encase herself in.

Placing her right hand on the now opened door, Aelita slowly dipped her right foot into the blue liquid. Aelita instantly felt the wonderful warmness of the blue liquid on the toes of her right foot.

With a smile, Aelita took her right hand off of the door and lowered herself into the tank's liquid. Warmth enveloped her body as she allowed herself to go a little deeper and away from the entrance.

Just like in her dream Aelita was breathing while submerged in the liquid. It may have been because of the blue liquid itself or perhaps Aelita's unique constitution but either way the pink-haired girl didn't have to worry about drowning.

Aelita closed her eyes and stretched her limbs out. Being inside the tank in real-life felt several times better than she thought it would.

" _I should have searched for this lab a lot sooner.",_ Aelita thought to herself as she allowed herself to relax inside of the liquid.

Aelita then looked at the laboratory through the glass walls of the tank. All that was missing now were men and women doing scientific research in front of her and an almost identical copy of herself right next to her.

With a puzzled look on her face, Aelita swam to the edge of the tank and took a closer look at the laboratory. _"I wonder what happened to the scientists and my sister?"_ Aelita looked down at the bottom of the tank.

It was rather odd that such a facility like a laboratory wouldn't just be permanently sealed off or just relocated to somewhere more secluded. Other than the fact that she was now in the tank, her clothes were on a table, her boots were in a random corner of the room, and there was now a broken flashlight on the floor, it looked like this room wasn't touched for years.

It didn't look like the scientists met a grim end from a third party, it looked like they just finished their work one day and never came back the next. Everything in the laboratory probably would've cost whatever organization that created her several billion euros. The information in the folder she read along with whatever was stored on the computers probably would've been worth even more than that. Why leave everything behind?

Come to think of it, this was in the same building as the supercomputer and the scanners were in. What kind of a group of people just creates two girls from scratch, builds a computer that is capable of rewinding time, and builds three scanners that allow for people to visit a highly advanced virtual world and then just abandons it all in some random factory in the middle of the French capital just for some genius in a nearby boarding school to discover the supercomputer and the scanners?

Yeah sure, the people who created her probably would've received a lot of condemnation from the international scientific community for creating two lifeforms like Aelita and her sister or clone or whatever. But they made time travel possible, albeit you can only do it backward and the supercomputer needs to have a file containing your genetic information in order for you to remember anything. Not only that they also created what is probably the most advanced virtual reality simulator on the planet right now. Then there is the tank that she was in that can age life at various controlled rates.

If they left out the part about creating artificial humans, her creators would've been praised by everybody around the world. So why go through the trouble of creating the most advanced technology on the planet only to just abandon it?

" _Did XANA have something to with my creators abandoning this facility?",_ Aelita looked at the folder that was next to her clothes through the tank.

" _Tomorrow is Saturday, and we don't have classes. I should bring Jeremie and the others hereafter breakfast, he can probably find something on the computers here."_ Aelita placed her right hand on the bottom of her chin as she contemplated what actions she'd take the following morning.

" _But for now, I think I'll sleep here for the night. It's so much comfier than being in a bed with pajamas!"_ Aelita allowed her body to relax as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

" _XANA's last attack was yesterday and it usually takes a couple more days before it recovers and acts again so I should be fine here for the night."_

~~~With Taelia~~~

The redhead was standing in front of the blue steel door with the mysterious symbol on it. She had a blank expression on her face as she aimed the flashlight of her smartphone at the symbol.

It was the exact symbol used by the people in her dreams. The same dreams where she was always naked with another girl who looked just like her. The same dream where a group of people wearing white lab jackets would then separate her from the other girl.

Since she left the orphanage in Moscow, her adopted parents had various doctors and psychiatrists inspect her in determining the causes of her amnesia. In the end, they determined that it was caused by something very traumatic in her childhood.

What if behind this door contained clues about her missing memory? What if the scientists in her dreams were behind the door waiting for her? Why was that pink-haired girl behind this door?

Taelia closed her eyes and calmly breathed in and breathed out. She then placed her left hand on the doorknob and turned it to the right.

The door wasn't locked, and the redhead managed to pull the door towards her without any issue.

All Taelia could hear was her own heartbeats as she stared inside the black void that was behind the blue steel door. The darkness behind the door was honestly foreboding. The girl thought that it was a sign that she shouldn't take another step and if she did, she would never see the light of day or read another book again.

Taelia shook her head and mustered the courage to step inside. She will catch the girl and report her to the academy's faculty for leaving the campus after hours after all.

The next thing that Taelia heard after taking a few steps inside and taking her hand off the door was the rather loud sound of it closing behind her.

With sweat beginning to drip down her face a little bit out of fear, she turned around and looked at the door. Taelia saw that the door did in fact have a lock mechanism above the doorknob and it was currently set to unlock.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Taelia turned around and aimed her light at whatever was in front of her. Taelia saw another blue steel door with a colored and less faded version of the symbol she saw earlier.

Taelia was hesitating to open the door in front of her because she now knew that the previous one was just one for security. Her heart told her that this time there won't be a dark void with a similar door as the last waiting behind this door. There will be something else entirely different this time. The possibility of it being life-threatening or worse was causing the hesitation.

Taelia looked at the bottom of the door and saw a pool of blue light coming out of it. Confused, the girl then placed her ear on the door.

All she could hear was the sound of generators and air conditioning units. She knew that there was someone behind this door, but she couldn't hear any indication that the girl she followed was in there.

" _Is she expecting me?",_ Taelia thought to herself as a bead of sweat traveled down her face and dripped onto the floor.

Taelia looked at her smartphone. 112, that is this nation's emergency number. Taelia placed a finger on the smartphone, getting ready to enter the three numbers to call the police.

Instead of entering the three numbers, Taelia removed her finger from the smartphone. No, she didn't want others to take credit for taking down a deranged student. She was tired of others underestimating her.

The thoughts of people showing sympathy because of the fact that the police had to arrest the pink-haired girl because she was too afraid to take her on herself made her blood boil. She never wanted to be looked down upon again after what happened to her at the orphanage.

The redhead placed her left hand on the doorknob and turned it to the right. Just like the previous door, it was unlocked. If she opened the door, there will be no turning back from whatever was waiting for her.

Taelia pulled the door towards her and was instantly greeted by a bright blue light. Not caring that her eyes were momentarily readjusting to the light, she stepped inside with the door closing right behind her.

She used her left arm to rub her eyes as she took a couple of steps inside. When she opened them, her eyes were instantly drawn to the tank that was right in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor as she looked at the contents of the tank.

Inside the tank was a naked girl that looked just like her but with lighter hair. She was just floating around in the liquid with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Taelia dropped her phone as she looked closer at the girl's face. She looked just like her, just like the girl in her dream.

The redhead didn't care about turning her into the faculty anymore. All thoughts about the outside world vanished from Taelia's head as she stared at the girl in the tank.

Taelia shrugged her purse off of her right shoulder and moved her left hand to the zipper of her jacket. The zipper began to travel down to the bottom of her jacket. She then shrugged her shoulders and her jacket fell off of her body and onto the floor.

Taelia stepped on the back of her right shoe and got her socked foot out of it before kicking the footwear away from her and doing the same with her left shoe.

She placed her hands at the bottom of her white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and lifted it above her head before dropping them to the floor next to her jacket.

Her right hand traveled to her skirt's zipper and she placed a couple of fingers on it. The zipper quickly traveled down the chain to the bottom and the skirt then fell down Taelia's creamy legs.

Taelia reached behind and unhooked her bra before letting it fall down to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Her B-cup breasts were now exposed to the cold sterile air of the laboratory and her nipples were already erect.

Taelia placed her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Unlike the girl in the tank, Taelia didn't have any pubic hair.

Taelia stepped out of the pool of clothes around her feet with her socks the only things that were still on her body at the moment. She raised her left foot into the air behind her and pulled the sock from her foot before doing the same to her right foot.

Taelia dropped her socks to the floor next to the pool of clothing and began to walk towards the tank. Her breasts were jiggling slightly with every step she took as she got closer to the other girl and the tank.

When Taelia got close to the tank she placed both hands on the glass wall. She could feel the warmth radiating from inside as she watched the girl inside continue to float with her eyes closed.

The redhead took a few steps back and saw a ladder to the right and an open door on the top. It didn't even take a few seconds before Taelia walked to the ladder, climbed it, and was now staring at the water.

Everything that has led to this moment was now as far in the back of Taelia's mind as possible. The orphanage, her adopted parents, her amnesia, the academy, and everything else were meaningless to her at the moment as she slowly got inside of the blue liquid.

All that mattered to Taelia now was joining the girl inside of the tank and being with her. Warmth instantly surrounded Taelia as she was now a mere couple of feet away from the girl that looked just like her.

So many odd feelings began to rush the red-haired girl as she allowed the feeling of being submerged in the blue liquid take her. For the first time ever, Taelia felt at ease. She felt strangely comfortable around her lookalike as she stretched out her arms and legs. Her eyes were closed and there was a gentle smile on her face.

Being inside of the laboratory's tank and naked with the other girl just felt so natural to her like this was second nature.

Taelia slowly opened her eyes and got a little closer to the other girl. She then reached out and gently grabbed the other girl's hands.

The other girl opened her eyes and looked at Taelia. For a brief moment, the expression on her face indicated that she was surprised by the other girl's presence. The girl's expression then changed to happiness as a smile crept on her face.

The two girls' fingers entwined together as they moved closer to the point where the tips of their noses were just a couple centimeters from poking each other. The two then looked into each other's eyes before closing them and pressing their foreheads together.

They were still smiling as the tips of their noses touched each other and their fingers remained entwined together.

The next scene showed the two girls outside of the tank, sitting on its edge. The tank's liquid was still dripping off their naked bodies as the two sat side by side, occasionally kicking their legs back and forth, looking at the futuristic lab in front of them.

"Aelita.", Taelia said, breaking the silence between the two girls. The name slipped off her tongue so well, almost like it was something so strangely familiar to her.

"That's my name.", the girl next to Taelia replied causing her to look at her.

"Are…we sisters?" Taelia asked Aelita as she scooted closer to the pink-haired girl.

"I suppose in a way.", Aelita said as she looked at the folder on the table she looked at earlier, "From what I read in that file, we were created together in this lab."

"Did it mention why we were created?", Taelia placed her elbows on her legs so that she could use her hands to support her head as she leaned over a little bit.

"No.", Aelita softly responded as she did the same motion as her sister/clone and looked out into space.

"Who creates two girls in a lab and promptly forgets about them?", Taelia asked.

"I was asking that question myself a few minutes ago.," Aelita replied.

Both naked girls sighed as they both now had more questions than they did when they first started having their recurring dreams about each other, the lab, and the scientists working in the said lab.

"I wonder if XANA had something to do with this?", Aelita quietly asked herself as she looked down at the floor.

"XANA?", Taelia asked as she looked at her fellow clone/sister with a raised eyebrow.

"It's… a long story.", Aelita said as she tried to contemplate where to begin with explaining a virtual world called Lyoko, her friends fighting deranged artificial intelligence, and a computer having the ability to rewind time.

"You know what? I think I'll just show you.", Aelita then hopped off the tank landing on her bare feet. The pinkette then looked at the redhead and beckoned for her to follow her.

Taelia hopped off the tank and landed right next to Aelita. Smiling, Aelita reached out and gently grabbed Taelia by the arm, "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we put our clothes back on first?", the redhead asked as she pointed to her discarded clothes and Aelita's.

Aelita shrugged, "I don't see why we should. We're the only people in the building and I don't really see the point of clothing in general, do you?"

A devilish grin appeared on Taelia's face, "Glad to see my sister shares the same opinion." Aelita and Taelia then proceeded to walk out of the lab, hand in hand.

As the two girls walked past the blue steel door, Taelia asked, "So where did you wake up?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's your first memory not involving the lab? The first thing I remember is waking up on the front doorsteps of an orphanage in Moscow wearing nothing but a hospital gown.", Taelia said as she and Aelita walked further away from the lab and their clothes.

"Oh…", Aelita put a hand on her chin as she looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, "I guess it was Jeremie turning on the supercomputer for the first time which resulted in me waking up in Lyoko."

"Lyoko?"

"It's…a virtual world with four different sectors. An ice sector, a desert sector, a forest sector, and a mountain sector. In Lyoko, my friends and I fight an evil artificial intelligence called XANA to stop him from taking over the world.", Aelita answered.

When Aelita looked back at Taelia, she was looking at her with a very confused look on her face.

"A virtual world where you fight an evil AI?", Taelia asked incredulously.

"Yes.", Aelita nodded her head nonchalantly.

"Aelita, that sounds like something that an American movie director or a Japanese manga artist would come up with.," Taelia said with a deadpan tone of voice.

"Might I remind you that you and I both are products of science.,"

Taelia sighed before scratching her forehead a little, "Human cloning is one thing. But a rampaging AI that could only be fought in a virtual reality that humans can travel to freely is another entirely different matter."

"We also use the supercomputer to rewind time to undo the damage that Xana caused.," Aelita said as she stuck a finger in the air.

Taelia couldn't help but sweatdrop, "How does that make your already unbelievable story any more believable?"

"As I said, I do plan on showing you.," Aelita replied as she continued to take Taelia to the supercomputer.

The next scene showed Aelita and Taelia inside the room of the supercomputer.

"TA-DA!" Aelita happily threw her hands in the air as she showed Taelia the Factory Interface. Her breasts also jiggled a little bit as she excitedly showed everything in the room.

Taelia looked impressed as she stepped closer to take a look at the lab's holographic map of the four sectors of Lyoko.

"I'll admit the hologram looks a little impressive and the supercomputer looks like it's from a good budget movie, but I'm still not convinced about the whole XANA and time travel thing," Taelia said as she looked at the supercomputer.

Aelita then walked over to the Factory Interface and gently pushed Taelia out of the way before tinkering around with the keyboard.

"There are three scanners right below us.", Aelita pointed to a ladder that leads to a floor below the lab.

Aelita walked over to the ladder and began to climb down, "Just press the enter key once I tell you to okay."

Taelia waited for a few seconds tapping her barefoot on the cold metal floor as she waited for the signal.

"OKAY, NOW!", Taelia heard Aelita yell. Taelia pressed the enter key and she heard two metallic doors shut from downstairs.

Suddenly a screen popped up on the supercomputer. "Hmmm?", Taelia took a closer look at the screen and saw that it was a three-dimensional video game character that looked like Aelita, only she had long ears like an elf, she had an earring on her left ear, and had light red lines under both of her eyes. She was wearing an off-white baggy jumpsuit, a light pink-and-maroon mini skirt, a matching light pink-edged sleeveless crop top, off-white detachable puffy sleeves covering her lower arms, and for footwear, she had maroon wrappings wrapped around her feet.

A map then appeared on the screen with a pink arrow on it.

"Taelia." Taelia jumped a little when she heard the supercomputer say her name. She immediately recognized a voice belonging to Aelita.

Another popup appeared on the screen only this time it was of Aelita, in her Lyoko form, waving at Taelia. In the background of the screen were mountains, floating rocks, an occasional tree, some fog, and a grey cloudy sky.

"This is the Mountain Sector.", Aelita moved out of the camera's way to give Taelia a better view of Aelita's surroundings.

"So you're actually in the virtual world called Lyoko right now?", Taelia asked as she got away from the supercomputer to check below to see if there truly were three scanners and if Aelita truly went to Lyoko.

"Yep.", Aelita answered right before Taelia got out of hearing range.

Taelia pocked her head down the hole so she could see the lower floor. Taelia saw three giant golden cylinders that were open. Each cylinder looked like it could easily fit a person inside with no problem. In the middle of the three golden cylinders was a closed hatch door.

Taelia jumped down to the room with the three scanners and the closed hatch. The red-haired girl walked over to one of the scanners and proceeded to look inside before putting her attention to the whole room, "Aelita?".

Taelia didn't hear anybody call back.

Taelia then walked over to the hatch door and began to open it. She then lifted the door and saw the largest and most advanced computer mainframe she had ever seen in her life.

"Wow…" was all that came out of Taelia's mouth as she looked at the supercomputer before closing the hatch door and going to the ladder.

"Soooooooo.", was what came out of Aelita's mouth the moment that Taelia came back to the Factory Interface.

"Well I didn't see you anywhere below so either this is a pretty good program of prerecorded messages that respond to certain phrases…", a frown appeared on Aelita's face when she heard Taelia say that "…or you really are in Lyoko." Aelita's frown then turned into a grin.

"But…there is also the possibility I'm going insane or this is all a dream. I'm naked in the middle of an abandoned factory full of advanced technology with a girl who looks just like me who is also now in a virtual world." Aelita busted out laughing when she heard Taelia say that.

"Tell you what, I'll give you more instructions and just head down to the scanner room to see what happens next okay." Aelita gave Taelia the thumbs up.

Taelia nodded as she got ready to do whatever Aelita was about to ask her to do.

~~~Two Minutes Later~~~

"And done." Taelia pressed the last key as part of the instructions and a timer appeared on the computer screen.

Taelia walked over to the ladder and climbed back down into the scanner room. Taelia began to tap her barefoot on cold metal.

Suddenly one of the scanners closes its doors. Taelia then walked over to the scanner in question and waited for whatever was happen next. The scanner's doors then opened revealing a smiling naked Aelita.

"Hello again.", Aelita chirpily said as she waved at Taelia.

Taelia couldn't help but sigh and chuckle a little bit, "Okay, okay, I believe you. You went into another world."

Aelita stepped out of the scanner and walked right up to Taelia before placing both of her hands on her hips.

"You said you that you have friends helping you fight against XANA, what are they like?", Taelia asked as Aelita looked rather excited about the possibility of explaining.

"Oh…Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Sam, and Yumi?" Taelia actually looked a little annoyed when she heard the first and last name.

"What?", a question mark appeared above Aelita's head as she looked confused at Taelia's reaction.

"It's just that there was a blonde boy named Jeremie who looked at me all the time when I first got here. It bothered me so much that I had to transfer to another class. There was a Japanese goth girl who went by the name of Yumi who interfered with me dealing with two annoyances and a whore.", Taelia which caused Aelita to just stare back with a blank expression on her face.

"Those are my friends.", Aelita said which caused Taelia to look confused next.

"Why are you friends with those two?"

"I used to be trapped on Lyoko and it was thanks to Jeremie that I'm talking to you right now and Yumi is like an older sister to me," Aelita answered.

"Aren't you worried that they might betray you?"

"No" Aelita shook her head.

"I'd like to have a conversation with them tomorrow now." Another question mark appeared above Aelita's head when she heard Taelia say that.

"They're just trying to look out for me."

"Aelita, the first few months of my life that I remember were in an awful orphanage in Russia. I was bullied by the people running that shithole along with my fellow orphans because I was on the autism spectrum. It's not my fault that I love learning so much!", Taelia almost shouted, "I was even taken to a church once where a bunch of insane Orthodox nuns tried to perform an "exorcism" on me. I spent ten hours tied to a cross, the nuns talked themselves to the point of unconsciousness, and the only reason I got loose was that the church's pet dog chewed the ropes off of me. That day would have been the worst day of my life if it wasn't for the fact that I met the nice couple who would shortly adopt me afterward."

"Oh…", Aelita said, "…that explains your trust issues."

Aelita and Taelia both then looked at the ground for a few seconds before Aelita happily clapped her hands together.

"So how about we head back to the tank shall we? I wanted to sleep there for the night, wanna join me?", Aelita patted Taelia on the shoulders a couple of times.

Taelia raised an eyebrow, "You were planning on sleeping in a tank full of a strange liquid that we know very little about?"

"Sound's fun." Taelia grinned at the other girl.

The two girls walked up the ladder and then began to walk to the elevator. As Aelita pressed the open button on the elevator's control panel, Taelia looked to the ground and placed her right hand on her chin.

Aelita looked around to look at her sister/fellow clone as the elevator doors opened.

"Something the matter?", Aelita asked as she stood in front of the open elevator.

"I was thinking. You and your friends must battle other enemies besides XANA?", Taelia responded and asked as she removed her hand from her chin and looked at Aelita.

"Well of course we do. XANA has us battle his minions all the time when we try to deactivate a tower.", Aelita answered, "Although truth be told, all four of us are rarely on Lyoko together, so things can get rather tough most of the time."

"Have you guys considered programing in extra abilities, more weapons, or vehicles?"

"Yes, in fact, Jeremie recently programmed in a few vehicles for us plus he gave Odd some new abilities last week.", Aelita answered.

"Have you guys considered programming your own AI to assist you in battle?", Taelia asked which resulted in Aelita looking she wanted to slap her own forehead.

"Why haven't we thought of that? Having your own programmed allies would actually make things a whole lot easier for us.", Aelita groaned as she realized that their battles against XANA would be a lot less aggravating if they had more help. Sure they could have Sam become a Lyoko Warrior, and they might still ask her to do that, but it would just be five instead of four against an army of XANA's army of dangerous minions. Having assistant programs could easily tip the odds in their favor.

"I know a little about programming so I can provide some help with creating help for you guys.", Taelia said with a helpful smile on her face.

"Alright let's create some help tomorrow.", Aelita clapped her hands together, "But let's now head back to the other shall we?"

" _I wonder if I can use the characters from The Lustful Mayhem of Lillum and Maite to create AI partners for them?",_ Taelia wondered to herself, thinking about the video game characters from her favorite video game which was a tie-in to the erotic novels she read a lot.

Aelita and Taelia then walked into the elevator.

The next scene showed Aelita and Taelia closing the blue steel door behind them and walking towards the tank.

Taelia tripped over her schoolbag which caused her erotic novel to get out.

"What's this?", Aelita asked as she picked up the book that was translated into Russian.

"That's Book Six of the Lillum's Lewd Prison series, Surprising Reveals. The series itself is about a princess who punishes villains, criminals, and flawed heroes sexually with the help of her incubus Emerald.", Taelia answered as she pointed to the book in Aelita's hands, "So far eight books have been made but book nine hasn't been released yet."

"I want to see the succubus princess Ruby add more women to her boyfriend's harem while having fun herself and the succubus-vampire hybrid girl finally choosing between said hero and Emerald.", Taelia muttered to herself as she looked at the book while crossing her arms.

"When was book eight released?", Aelita asked as she looked through the book, clearly not able to read a single word or letter that was written in the Cyrillic alphabet.

"About twenty-three months ago.", Taelia answered as she put her hands behind her head.

Aelita couldn't help but sweatdrop, "You know maybe the authors are having writer's block, working on another project, or having personal issues. Plus doesn't it take quite a while to write a good story anyway?"

Taelia then quietly said something in Russian, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that the redhead probably said something very foul.

"What is sex anyway? I keep hearing about it from teachers and other students, but I still don't really have much of an idea.", Aelita said as she handed her sister her book back.

"What?", Taelia starred at Aelita like she just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"What's sex?", Aelita repeated her question.

Taelia calmly placed the book down on a nearby desk before beginning to look through the lab's various cabinets. Taelia then took out a folded up towel and walked to the middle of the lab.

"Normally when I'm asked a question I'd either tell a person to look in a book or tell them to go fuck themselves but for you, I'll make an exception.", Taelia then unfolded the towel and placed it in front of her.

Taelia then sat down on one end of the large towel and began to pat it, "Come here and lie down please."

Not seeing an issue, Aelita followed Taelia's instructions by first sitting down on the towel before lowering her back onto the large piece of cloth. Aelita was lying down on the towel with the ceiling in her view.

Taelia then got into Aelita's view, "Could you spread your legs out a little bit?"

Aelita did just that while not taking her eyes off of Taelia's face.

"Alrighty", Taelia clapped her hands together before getting on top of Aelita. Taelia got on her knees, gently placed her ass on Aelita's abdomen, and finally put her hands around the pinkette's breasts.

A moan escaped from Aelita's lips as she closed her eyes. Taelia closed a couple of fingers around Aelita's hardening nipples and began to lightly twist them a little.

"You know what these are?", Taelia asked as she continued to knead Aelita's breasts. Aelita raised her head off of the towel and opened her eyes slightly while Taelia pulled on her breasts to point them out to her. Aelita shook her head as Taelia lightly squeezed her breasts with a small smirk on her face. This resulted in another moan from the pink-haired Lyoko warrior.

"These are your breasts, or as we are going to call them, your boobs. They are two soft, protruding organs on the upper front of a woman's body that secrete milk after pregnancy." Taelia explained like a teacher while continuing to play with Aelita's breasts, "Your boobs, especially the nipples…", Taelia removed her hands from Aelita's breasts only to attach a couple of fingers on each of her nipples, "…are an erogenous zone. An erogenous zone is an area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, the stimulation of which may generate a sexual response, such as sexual fantasies, sexual arousal, and…" Taelia licked her lips, "…orgasm."

Taelia shook her own chest out in Aelita's view, "Touch them. Touch them to your heart's content."

Slowly, Aelita lifted her arms up and placed her hands on Taelia's breasts. Taelia cooed a little as a blush appeared on her face.

"Go on, play with them. Can't you feel how hard my nipples are? They are screaming for your attention.", Taelia said with a sultry voice and half lifted eyes.

Aelita's face was completely flushed and she was breathing heavily as her fingers finally began to move on Taelia's breasts.

"Good girl.", Taelia gently said out loud as Aelita began to massage her breasts.

Aelita then did something bold and placed her hands around Taelia's back. Before Taelia could even say a thing, Aelita brought her chest closer to her head and placed her right breast into her mouth.

"Oh.", was all that came out of Taelia's lips as Aelita sucked hard on Taelia's right breast. Taelia then began to gently rub the top of Aelita's head in a motherly fashion, "Unfortunately, there isn't anything for you to drink, but please suck all you want."

Aelita continued to suck Taelia's right breast while using her right hand to massage her left breast.

" _Wow, this girl is a natural at this.",_ Taelia thought to herself as she closed her eyes and moaned out loud.

Taelia placed her hands behind Aelita's head while Aelita continued to go to town on her breasts.

A minute later, Aelita released Taelia's right breast from her mouth with a trail of saliva between her mouth and Taelia's nipple. Aelita then placed Taelia's left breast into her mouth while placing her left hand onto Taelia's now wet right breast.

This continued for a few more minutes before Taelia removed her hands from behind Aelita's head and placed them on the rug. Taelia lifted herself away from Aelita with her left breast getting out of Aelita's mouth with a wet pop. Taelia then stood up with Aelita still between her legs.

Taelia's arousal was trickling down her legs as her right hand slowly went down to her crotch. Using her index finger and middle finger, Taelia spread the lips of her pussy apart, showing Aelita her moist pink inner lips and her hardened clitoris.

"Do you know what this is?", Taelia asked as she continued to keep her pussy spread open for Aelita to see.

Once again, Aelita shook her head.

"This is a vagina, or as we are going to call it, pussy. For mammals, the vagina is the elastic, muscular part of the female genital tract. In humans, and you and me, it extends from the vulva to the cervix. The outer vaginal opening is normally partly covered by a membrane called the hymen. At the deep end, the cervix bulges into the vagina. The vagina allows for sexual intercourse and birth. It also channels menstrual flow, which occurs in humans and surprisingly both myself and I imagine you too considering we're artificial humans.", Taelia once again explained like a scholar, "Boys, on the other hand, have what's called a penis, or as we're going to call it, either a cock or a dick. A penis is the primary sexual organ that male humans use to inseminate females or hermaphrodites during copulation, sex in other words. A Penis is like an organic hose with a pink tip at the top of it. Under a penis is two fleshy orbs known as testicles, or as we are going to call them, balls. Testicles are reproductive glands that produce sperm, or cum as we're going to call it. Sperm can only be shot out of a penis when it is erect and reaches orgasm."

"What's a hermaphrodite?", Aelita asked which caused Taelia to raise an eyebrow.

"A hermaphrodite, or a futanari as we're going to call them, is a girl with both a penis and a vagina. Futanari, or just futa for short, don't have visible testicles, the reproductive glands that produce sperm tend to be inside of their bodies next to the ovaries, the reproductive glands that allow for pregnancy. In theory, futas shouldn't be able to impregnate themselves. Also, there hasn't been a single futa officially documented to exist as of today, so everything about them is theoretical.", Taelia explained while still keeping her pussy open while using her left hand to make a sort of "I don't know" motion.

"But enough about the sexual organ lessons, let's get on with the main event shall we?" Taelia took a couple of steps forward, making sure not to step on Aelita's arms. Taelia stopped when Aelita's head was directly below her crotch. A few drops of Taelia's arousal hit Aelita on the face as she turned around and began to sit down again, only this time with her pussy directly in Aelita's face.

To Aelita, Taelia's pussy looked like a pink dessert just begging to be licked. The pink-haired girl then used her tongue and began to lick Taelia's pussy vertically.

A gasp escaped Taelia's mouth as Aelita tasted her sweet hot nectar. More of Taelia's hot nectar dripped onto Aelita's face as she continued to eat out of the Russian red-haired girl.

"That's it Aelita, devour me as your life depends on it." Taelia moaned as Aelita began to eat out of her at a quicker pace.

Another moan escaped from Taelia's mouth as Aelita pushed her tongue deeper within her pussy. _"Fuck, I'm not going to last long if this keeps up_.", Taelia began to breathe a little quicker as her face became a little more flushed and sweat began to roll down her face.

Taelia then looked down at Aelita's untouched crotch and a lightbulb appeared above her head, "Two can play at this."

Taelia readjusted herself so that she was now lying down on top of Aelita. An unhappy groan of protest escaped Aelita as Taelia repositioned herself on top of her, but any unhappiness melted away when Taelia made sure her pussy was in Aelita's face again.

With Aelita's pussy now in her face, Taelia couldn't help but smile at how much the tuft of pink pubic hair suited her. Using her two hands, Taelia opened up Aelita's pussy, revealing the pinkette's pink lips that were drooling wonderful nectar.

Taelia licked her lips as she reached down and began to gorge on Aelita's pussy.

Aelita tasted like sweet golden honey that just melted on your tongue instantly. Taelia flapped her tongue on Aelita's pussy at a faster rate as she got more addicted to her taste.

Aelita grabbed Taelia's thighs and brought her groin lower to her face, allowing her to put her tongue even deeper inside Taelia's pussy.

Taelia gasped a little before forcing her tongue deeper into Aelita's pussy. Taelia decided to up the ante by bringing her left hand to Aelita's ass and began to push her index finger in and out of her anus.

Aelita's eyes shot wide open and her tongue twitched within Taelia's pussy, causing the Russian redhead to moan a little. Aelita then brought her right hand to Taelia's ass and shoved her index finger inside her anus.

Aelita's finger quickly moved in and out of Taelia's other hole as she continued to eat out of her.

The two girls were equally matched in their sexual prowess with Aelita and Taelia eating each other out while fingering each other anally at the same pace. The question was, who was going to have an orgasm first?

That question was quickly answered when Aelita's tongue got so deep it hit Taelia's cervix. Taelia's eyes widened and screamed in pleasure as a hot liquid sprayed out of her pussy and splashed Aelita on the face. Hot cum continued to spray onto Aelita's face for a good twenty-five seconds straight. The entire time, Taelia continued to scream until her orgasm finally began to die down a little.

"Why…you.", Taelia weakly said with a flushed face, sweat rolling down her face, and some of her hair sticking to her face. The redhead then moved her right hand to Aelita's pussy and shoved in four fingers inside.

It was Aelita's turn to scream in pleasure as Taelia shoved her fingers in and out of her pussy at lightning speed. Taelia gritted her teeth as she moved her fingers quicker and quicker with every passing second to make the pinkette explode in pleasure as she did just seconds ago.

Taelia had to close her eyes as hot sticky cum splashed onto her face, nonstop for a good thirty seconds. Aelita screamed in pleasure the entire time as Taelia's face became more and more drenched in her love fluids.

Taelia rolled off of Aelita's spent body to the right and the two began to breathe as they had just run an entire three-kilometer marathon nonstop. With cum soaked faces, the two naked girls starred at the dark ceiling of the lab that was illuminated by the soft blue lights.

"That…that Aelita…was sex.", Taelia barely got out as she continued to recover from her intense orgasm.

"Wooooooow.", Aelita said with wonder in her exhausted voice.

"What…you and I did was called sixty-nining.", Taelia began as she continued to rest from the orgasm, "Sixty-nining is when two partners perform oral sex on each other's erogenous zones. There are other sexual techniques such as scissoring, which is when two girls rub their pussies together."

Can…we…try…that?", Aelita asked between breaths.

Taelia used her elbows to lift herself off the towel so that she could face Aelita, "You still have some energy after that?"

Aelita got up from the towel with a serious grin on her face.

"You really do.", Taelia said with a chuckle as she used her arms to sit upon the towel.

"Come sit on my right leg will you?", Taelia stretched her right leg out in front of her while putting her left leg to the side.

Aelita took a couple of steps and did exactly as she was told. Taelia then put her arms around Aelita and brought her closer to her. This smushed their breasts together with their erect nipples poking each other.

"Okay…", Taelia rearranged herself and Aelita, "…I want you to scoot yourself a little closer to me so that our pussies are touching."

Once again, Aelita did as she was told, and the two girls moaned a little as their erect clits made contact with each other. Even though Taelia still had her arms around her, Aelita felt the urge to make herself feel more secure, so she wrapped her arms and legs around Taelia.

As if on instinct, Aelita began to grind her pussy against Taelia's. Taelia briefly grinned before groaning loudly at how well and quickly Aelita caught on to what do to.

Taelia began to grind in sync with Aelita, which resulted in a moan from her sister. It didn't take long before the two decided to pick up speed and grind even harder against each other, sweat began to roll down their bodies once again.

The two girls placed their arms around each other's necks before leaning in and kissed each other on the lips.

A moment later, Aelita alternated her grinding motions to get more intense with Taelia. The redhead couldn't help but moan at the action as she alternated her grinding motions as well.

As their grinding got more and more intense, the two could feel their orgasms fast approaching. Their juices were flowing more and more from their pussies with each passing second as they increased their speed.

A few seconds later, the two girls climaxed at the same time with their juices making the soaked towel even wetter.

The two then rode their orgasms for several seconds as they panted and stared into each other's eyes. Aelita and Taelia kissed each other again as they fell over onto the side of the towel.

They just laid there, looking at each other and breathing heavily as they recovered from their second round of sex that night.

Taelia was the first to get up from the soaked towel as she untangled herself from her pink-haired sister. The redhead blinked a few times before stretching her back a little. Sweat was still coming down on her body and her hair was sticking to her face even more than it was before she and Aelita scissored. Taelia sniffed the air of the room and found that it did indeed smell like sex.

Taelia then looked down at the towel and sweatdropped as she watched Aelita move a little sluggishly on the towel. Just like her, Aelita was soaking wet with sweat and sticky love juices from their two rounds together. Part of Aelita's hair was sticking to her face, so much so that as far as Taelia could tell, her sister's vision was completely obstructed.

Taelia then sighed and helped get her sister off of the towel and onto her feet.

"We'll have another round tomorrow.", Taelia said with a rare genuine smile on her face as she placed Aelita's left arm over her shoulders. The two then began walking to the tank.

"Wait until Jeremie and the others get a load of this.", Aelita chuckled with clear exhaustion in her voice.

"You want to tell your friends you had sex with a girl who looks exactly like you, save the hair color and eye color?", Taelia asked with a question mark above her head.

"Why not? I'm exhausted, which means I exercised rather hard. Therefore, sex must be good exercise and a great way to stay in shape, which would be perfect for us Lyoko warriors.", Aelita raised a finger in the air as she explained her innocent but insane logic to Taelia.

"…Right.", Taelia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Still…", Aelita began.

"Still?", Taelia asked.

"…I am curious about why we were created. I wonder if the people who created us are still around and if we were just the only ones they created?", Aelita asked as she and Taelia stood just a couple of feet in front of the tank.

Taelia looked at the floor for a second before looking at her sister in the face, "There's no way that someone would waste billions of euros and just walk away from the scientific wonders in this factory. But at the same time, the fact that this place is abandoned doesn't exactly give the impression that our creators are doing well. I think we're going to have to figure the truth out for ourselves."

~~~Kadic Academy, Front Gate~~~

Standing at the front of the gate was the girl with the blue hijab and the girl with the large black pigtails from earlier.

The hijab girl was leaning against the gate tapping her foot on the ground while the pigtailed girl had an old PS Vita out and was playing Gravity Rush.

The hijab girl looked over to the pigtailed girl with a raised eyebrow, "Luna, didn't they make a remastered version of that game for the PS4?"

The pigtailed girl, now known as Luna, paused the game and looked at her hijab-wearing friend, "Yeah, but we don't have a PS4 Cleo."

The hijab girl, now known as Cleo, looked at Luna with a frown on her face.

Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes as she paused her game and placed her Vita into her bag, "You take this whole Behini Mostafa shtick too seriously you know that?" Luna replied using the name that the people of Kadic Academy know Cleo by, "I get that you want to be covert while being here because you're from another world and all, but you need to relax Cleo."

Cleo couldn't help but groan as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You might not think that this is much of an issue but my people and I have been trying to keep ourselves safe since the Romans invaded our home thousands of years ago and—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Luna interrupted Cleo, "But that's the thing, what you're talking about was more than two thousand years ago. Who in this world is even looking for Neo-Kemet anymore?" Luna walked up to Cleo and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Cleo sighed at Luna's question, "If anybody found out that the legends of Neo-Kemet and magic itself were real, it could lead to a lot of problems. Even though I have only been in this world for a year, I can already tell this place is rather unstable and that worries me."

Luna smirked, "Princess Cleopatra CXXV Philopator, you need to stop worrying too much my friend."

"Wh-wh-what did I say about using my full name and a royal title like that?", Cleo was blushing heavily about how casual her friend was being with her, "Ugh, I'd rather be home training to become the next Pharaoh than dealing with this."

Luna laughed her ass off at her friend's reaction as Cleo pulled on her hijab in an attempt to make the blue fabric obscure her eyes.

"I don't get why you wear this thing anyway? You're not actually a Muslim." Luna said as she placed a hand on Cleo's hijab.

Cleo swatted Luna's hand away from the blue cloth, "I know what I am and what I'm not Luna. As far as people around us are aware, I am Behini Mostafa, a foreign exchange student from the Arab Republic of Egypt and a daughter of a rich but slightly conservative businessman. Besides girls around my age in that country usually wear these things." Cleo explained as she straightened out her hijab.

"I thought Egypt was secular?", Luna muttered while sweat dropping.

Cleo and Luna's attention was then brought to a bus approaching Kadic Academy. The bus stopped in front of the two girls and the door opened. The two girls then walked out of the bus before walking to Cleo and Luna before the bus drove off into the night.

One of the girls who had just walked out of the bus had light brown skin, freckles, purple eyes, short black hair with the sides and back dyed light green, a left nostril piercing, three earrings on each ear, a slender and fit figure, and B-cup breasts. She wore a black choker necklace, a very loose black and a white striped shirt that hung off her left shoulder, black short shorts, navy blue, and white tennis shoes, black knee-high socks, and a black bracelet on her left arm. She had a single strapped grey backpack on her back with the logo of the blue steel door on it. This girl was clearly a tomboy.

The other girl who had just walked off the bus had light skin, shoulder-length curly black hair with the lower lengths dyed light green that also covered the right half of her face, light green eyes, black eye shadow, black lipstick, a left eyebrow piercing, a lower lip piercing, a small beauty mark on the left side of her nose, an hourglass and fit figure, and D-cup breasts. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a white pentagram on it, skin-tight fingerless net gloves that went all the way to her elbows, a black miniskirt, black platform boots, black and dark green thigh high socks. She had a gothic purse that had a darker version of the logo of the blue steel door on it.

"About time you two showed up!", Cleo said with a cross popping vein to the two girls in front of her and Luna.

The tomboy looked at what Cleo was wearing and raised an eyebrow, "The fuck are you wearing princess?", she then walked up to Cleo and yanked her hijab off, revealing Cleo's neck length dark violet hair with a couple of horizontal golden streaks with one streak at the end and the other in the middle of her hair. Cleo also wore a golden hairband that also doubled as a royal tiara with a jewel-encrusted ibis in the center.

"That's better.", the tomboy said with a grin while several cross-popping veins appeared on Cleo's face.

"DAMNIT RILEY!", Cleo screamed while the tomboy, now known as Riley, began to laugh while pointing at the Neo-Kemetian girl.

The goth girl who got off the bus with Riley then karate chopped the top of her head, leaving a comically large bump.

"CHRIS!", Riley turned around with a comically large bump on the top of her head, "I nearly fucking bit my tongue."

The goth girl, now known as Chris, had a cross popping vein on her face as she placed two fingers around Riley's left ear. Chris then yanked hard on Riley's ear, "Sister, it isn't nice to make fun of our friends like that. It's especially not nice to do that to a girl who so happens to be a member of a royal family and a key ally of the Grand Priestess." Chris pulled even harder on Riley's ear.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OKAY, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!", Riley yelled as she tried to get her sister to let go of her ear.

Cleo couldn't help but sigh as she placed her right hand over her eyes and began to shake her head a little bit.

Chris yanked Cleo's hijab out of her sister's hand before presenting it back to its owner.

"I can see why the Grand Priestess had you created along with Riley.", Cleo said as she took her hijab back from Chris.

"Personalities can't be created your royal highness.", Chris replied back as she pulled even harder on Riley's ear while looking at some of the tall buildings of Kadic Academy that was behind the school's metal fence.

"So, this is where our older sisters are?", Chris asked while looking at Kadic Academy's clock tower in the distance while Cleo put her hijab back on.

"According to our intel at least. About a year ago a girl who was an orphan adopted from Moscow matching the description of one of our sisters started attending this school. The girl's name is Taelia Romanov", Luna said as she and Cleo led Chris and Riley down a concrete path with lightly dimmed street lights and the occasional tree and bush on the side, "Two months ago, another girl who looks exactly like Taelia but with pink hair was enrolled to this school. This girl's name is Aelita Stones."

"CAN YOU FUCKING LET GO ALREADY?!", Riley screamed as she tried to get her lighter-skinned sister to let go of her.

Chris did just that and Riley fell to the ground while putting her hands on her left ear, "YOU KNOW I FUCKING HATE THAT SIS!"

"Quit misbehaving then." Chris reached a hand out to Riley to help get her off the ground.

"So, the people that recovered our sisters didn't exactly do a good job with hiding them." Riley said as she rubbed her very soar ear while looking at a couple of white flowers growing on a bush next to a wooden bench, "They didn't change the names our creators gave us, and they decided to keep them together in the same place together."

"Maybe they weren't trying to hide them from us, Riley. According to the reports the Grand Priestess received, Aelita and Taelia's creators made sure to erase their memories before using Aelita for an experiment for Program X and before moving Taelia to our laboratories in Tokyo." Chris explained as Riley continued to rub her ear.

"You mean before the servants of the Grand Priestess lost Taelia in a highly secure former Soviet military base while playing a game of who can drink the most vodka Chris?", Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys don't exactly sound too efficient.", Luna commented which resulted in Chris and Riley both glaring at her.

"We'll have you know that the morons responsible were reassigned to janitorial duty in our New Jersey facility for the next five years.", Riley said which resulted in Luna looking rather scared for a second.

"A fate worse than death.", was all Luna said.

"Ahem, getting back on track ladies.", Cleo said in an attempt to get everybody to focus on what they needed to do.

Chris sighed before placing a hand on Riley's bare left shoulder, "Whatever, the point is that we've found our two sisters.", Chris then looked at the main building of Kadic Academy that housed the school faculty.

"But we still haven't found a maiden for the Grand Priestess yet.", Riley replied which resulted in Cleo reaching into her pocket and getting her smartphone out.

The princess then got a picture on the smartphone's screen and showed it to Chris and Riley, "I think this girl might be a good candidate."

On Cleo's smartphone was a picture of Yumi sitting on a bench drinking coffee.

"She's hot.", was all Riley said as she stared at the picture as drool came out of her mouth.

Chris took the smartphone out of Cleo's hand and took a closer look at the picture, "As much as I agree with my sister, what makes you think that this girl would be the perfect maiden for the Grand Priestess?" Chris asked while having a small nosebleed as she paid close attention to the size of Yumi's breasts.

"The reason I believe she'd be the perfect maiden is because of the amount of spiritual residue Luna and I keep sensing from that girl.", Cleo explained while pointing at her smartphone, "That girl has to be descended from a god or something. Why else would her body look so perfect?"

A grin then appeared on Cleo's face, "The best part is that I've actually seen that girl hanging out of our Aelita all the time, so capturing both of them should be super easy."

"EXCELLENT!", Riley clapped her hands together with an ecstatic look on her face.

"Our main objective is to retrieve our sisters, Program X, the girl in this picture, and then rendezvous with agents of the Grand Priestess. We will then be sent to the Holy Grounds and fulfill our destiny in the Grand Ritual." Chris explained as she looked at the night starry sky with twinkles in her eyes.

"Hehehe, you're not the only one who's been looking forward to the Grand Ritual sister. We both know that the Grand Priestess has been telling us nonstop about how much she has been looking forward to the four of us bringing pure nirvana to the Order of the Dark Dragon." Riley said with a smile on her face.

"Well, we should probably let the academy's headmaster know that two beautiful new students have arrived." Chris couldn't help but roll her visible eye when she heard Riley use the word "beautiful".

"What? We both know it's true.", Riley happily struck a pose while Chris, Cleo, and Luna couldn't help but slap their foreheads, "The Grand Priestess and her servants created us to be the very definition of beauty as a tribute to the Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Darkness for crying out loud!", Riley then jumped up and down while pouting.

"Whatever.", Chris then grabbed Riley and began to walk towards the front door of the reception office.

"Any idea about what you want to do until we make our move and grab our sisters and the program?", Chris asked as she looked to see if there was anybody in the office at this late hour.

"Maybe convert a few boys and girls to the Order.", Riley said as she took her smartphone out of her pocket, "I did some research on some of the students and might I say they look delicious! The headmaster has a hot daughter, several of the boys are cute, and there's a beautiful ebony girl here.", Riley then handed Chris her smartphone, which had a picture of Sam on the screen.

A smile formed on Chris's lips as she looked at the picture of the ebony girl, "I'm going to have fun with her."

Chris and Riley then began to laugh madly. A large strike of lightning was then seen in the distance along with a very loud boom of thunder.

Chris and Riley stopped laughing.

"I thought the weather was supposed to be all clear tonight?", Riley asked as she and the others looked at the sky.

"Can we both agree that if we knew the Grand Priestess was going to send in these two, we wouldn't have told them about Aelita and Taelia?", Luna whispered to Cleo, who just nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter I

**The camera showed Frost sitting in a heated room with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.**

" **I hope you people enjoyed what was both my first story and the first chapter to Code Lyoko: Liquid Love. Please do write reviews and critique my work so I can improve my writing." Frost said as placed his mug down on a nearby table.**

" **The next story, which will release in a few days, will be a reboot of** **TheEnergyBender18's Avatar the Last Airbender: The Photographer's Muse. It won't entirely be exactly like TheEnergyBender18's, but I'm sure you people will enjoy it."**

" **Until then, I will see you people later." The scene went dark again with Frost grinning like a madman and his right eye glowing.**


End file.
